Road Trip
by PharaohsThrone
Summary: After sitting out in the hot sun for close to an hour, two best friends turn against each other amidst worries for their friends, as an intended fun adventure takes a turn for the worst. Entry for Unattainable Dreams' argument prompt exchange challenge.


_**A/N: Hello all! This is my entry for Unattainable Dreams' argument prompt exchange challenge! Basically I was given a prompt, and had to write a story with an argument in it that gets resolved, so here you go!**_

_**Prompt: "How is this MY fault?!" **_

* * *

**Road Trip **

The sun was beating down heavily over the countryside, as two figures sat on the edge of a rough dirt road-the only road-that connected the nearby towns. It was a scorcher of a day, and all that surrounded the two figures were vast hills covered in grass, decorated with a small tree here and there. There wasn't much to look at, and the two boys were growing bored and impatient at their post. It must have been mid afternoon by now, from the angle of the sun, though there were no clouds in the sky to block out its rays, and although it was growing closer to evening, the cool breeze that normally arrived with the descent of the sun had not yet arrived. One of the boys ran a hand through his sun kissed blond hair, as he and his friend waited like they had been for the past twenty minutes. Beside them, was a 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer parked on the side of the road, and the shorter of the two friends had to shield his eyes from the sun reflecting off of the car's glossy silver surface.

Where were they? Now that was a good question.

Jonouchi Katsuya and Yugi Mutou were currently in the middle of nowhere, no longer able to keep their car moving, for it had run out of petrol. They had been on a road trip with their two friends Honda and Anzu when their car had broken down, so the two brunette's had set off on foot to go find some help in one of the nearby towns. Well, they had hoped that their destination was nearby. Unfortunately, it was a very hot day, and there wasn't much for shade around where they had stopped. Yugi and Jou had stayed in the car at first, before realising that it did not give them much shade anyway from the angle of the sun, and that the car heated up pretty quickly after sitting on the side of the road for a while. So, they had vacated the car and sat on the side of the road beside it, desperately waiting for their friends to return.

Yugi sighed as he sat next to Jonouchi, facing away from the road as they both stared out at the view before them, which was slightly obscured by the barbed wire fence that separated the road from the hillside. His bored expression didn't cause Jou to cease his attempt at entertaining them both though.

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Tree."

Jonouchi looked at Yugi with his eyebrows raised, "How did you know it was tree?" he asked, quite surprised.

Yugi still had a blank, bored expression on his face as he turned to his friend, "Well, you said grass last time, and the first two things you notice about this place is grass and trees," he stated, before turning back to look at the hills once again. Jou still had his eyebrows raised, but he turned to look forwards again also, giving up on the game. It did seem a little childish after all, but what else could they do? It had been a whole twenty minutes since their friends had left, and they had nothing to do but sit and wait.

And wait they did.

Over the next half hour, the pair sat and talked idly ever now and again, while looking over their shoulders constantly, hoping to see some sort of sign of their friends on the horizon, but every time they looked, they were disappointed. Over this half hour, Yugi had become more and more fidgety, as his silent concerns for his friends made themselves evident at the front of his mind. They didn't know how far away the next town was, or if it had very friendly residents either. They had thought that it would be easy to go and get some help so that they could be on their way and continue their journey, but now Yugi was fearing that this would not be the case. He was usually prone to paranoia in situations such as this, so one could imagine that the boy was squirming in his spot with anxiety. What made the situation worse, was that none of their mobile phones had any signal out where they were, so the pair could not even try to contact their friends to check if they were alright.

Jonouchi watched out of the corner of his eye as Yugi couldn't sit still, constantly changing the way he was sitting, fidgeting with his watch, or nervously toying with his blond bangs that hung over his eyes. The actions of his friend were making Jou nervous just by watching him, and though Yugi was more prone to paranoia than his blond friend, Jonouchi was still becoming quite worried for their friends. What if they had gotten lost? What if they had been attacked? He should have been the one to go with Honda, for if they had been approached by someone shifty, they could have been able to fight them off together. Anzu however would probably become a victim of some creep with unsavory intentions, and if there was a group of them, Honda wouldn't be able to fight them all off by himself. Jou's gut constricted as his thoughts sunk deeper and deeper, and with Yugi's constant nervous fidgeting, it was making him feel worse.

Jonouchi finally couldn't take it, and he unintentionally snapped at the boy, his anxiety clear in his voice, "Will you stop fidgeting?!" He barked, staring at Yugi intensely for a moment as the boy looked back at him in shock. Yugi had been caught surprised by Jou's outburst, and he had jumped in his spot upon hearing his friend's booming voice. Jonouchi turned back to stare at the hillside, "You're making me nervous."

Yugi continued staring at his friend for a moment, before the man's anger sunk into him, making him feel more agitated also. Yugi turned back to stare at the hillside also, before retorting a reply. "I wouldn't be so worried if this stupid car hadn't have run out of petrol," he stated, crossing his arms. It seemed that Jou's outburst had bugged him more than he originally thought. He felt like he wanted something to blame for all of this as he glared at the ground, and he soon found out that Jonouchi felt the same.

"The car wouldn't have run out of petrol if you hadn't have gotten the directions wrong!" Jou roared, turning his heavy gaze onto the boy one again. This only ignited Yugi's fury, as he turned to glare at Jou, outraged at his accusation.

"How is this MY fault?!" He yelled, eyes blazing with the temper he only let out on special occasions. Today, it had seemed that Jonouchi would successfully unlock that temper should he continue his accusations. Yugi didn't doubt this either, for Jou had quite the temper himself once it was sparked, and it seemed that this had already happened. "You were the one who forgot to fill up at the petrol station!"

Jonouchi growled, not fond of being blamed either, and he stood up to stand over the boy, balling his fists at his sides, "I didn't forget!" He raged, "Anzu was rushing me because she wanted to get there before sundown, and might I add, Honda said that we would be fine on the petrol we had!" He stopped to take a breath, but he wasn't finished there, and continued before Yugi could butt in. "And we probably would have been, had YOU not screwed us up!"

Yugi jumped up to gain some more height, though it wasn't much, and he glared at Jou as the man stepped back slightly. It was clear that Yugi was beyond annoyed at this point. "And yet nobody offered to help when I said that I wasn't sure I was the best one to direct us!" He could feel a bead of sweat slide down his forehead, no doubt the heat of the sun was adding to their agitation, but neither of them seemed to care.

Jou swung his arms out in a confused manner, as he stated in his loud Brooklyn accent, "You offered to do it!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, fed up with his friend's behaviour when he himself was clearly not in the wrong. "Only because nobody else wanted to!" He retorted, still glaring up at the blond, "I could barely understand that map, but I still tried, didn't I? If anything, we're all the reason that we're stuck here." He crossed his arms, huffing as he turned back to face the hillside, glaring at nothing in particular.

Jonouchi was about to throw back a retort, but he stopped. Yugi's words had suddenly sunk in, and he was reminded at what started their argument in the first place. "And now Honda and Anzu are out there somewhere trying to get help..." his voice softened, as he looked over his shoulder to the horizon, once again seeing nothing.

Yugi looked surprised, as he snapped out of his haze of anger to look back at Jou, who no longer looked angry, but worried once again. He too was reminded of his fears for Honda and Anzu, and Yugi sighed. "Jou-"

"No Yug, you were right," Jou sighed, before turning back to the boy. "We're all at fault here." Yugi listened to his friends words, before smiling ever so slightly through his worry, and Jou attempted a smile in return. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Jou turned back to the hillside, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the ground.

Yugi looked over his shoulder to the horizon, before speaking, his voice softer also. "That's alright Jou, we're both anxious and stressed, it was bound to happen," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Jou looked up again, before glancing at Yugi for a moment. He no longer looked angry thankfully, and that made Jou feel a bit better, but it didn't rid the unsettling feeling in his stomach. He then let a crooked smile creep onto his lips as he turned back to the boy, "Can't let a silly argument ruin out friendship now, can we?"

Yugi chuckled, "No, that wouldn't happen," he said, smiling at his friend. "After all, this friendship wouldn't be interesting without a few arguments every now and again, right?" He said, elbowing his friend in the ribs lightly.

Jou grabbed his side where Yugi had nudged him, and said, "Yeah, that's meant to be healthy, isn't it? Well, in a relationship, anyway." The two laughed for a moment, before they calmed down and their worry set in once again. They both stood there, staring out at the hillside as they thought to themselves, hoping that their friends were okay and that they would return soon. "What do we do now, Yug?" Jou asked, turning back to his friend.

Yugi sighed, looking up at the blond, "I don't know, Jou," he said, shaking his head. He bit his lip, before looking over the man's shoulder, and doing a double take. Jou became confused, before Yugi's face lit up, and he burst from his place, running at full speed along the road.

Jonouchi spun around, his eyes wide and confused, until they landed on what Yugi had spotted. He let out a triumphant cry as he took off down the road, cheering with glee after his small friend. All of his worry had dissipated upon the sight, and he almost skipped along the road with relief.

Approaching them along the road was a tow truck, and two unmistakable figures sitting in the front seat.


End file.
